


But For This (part 2)

by Crossover_Critter



Series: HoodFlash [5]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry Allen is a widower, DC Comics Rebirth, Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Lazy Sex, Light Smut, M/M, Second Time, cannon divergence: mid-RHATO annual 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Critter/pseuds/Crossover_Critter
Summary: The second time they're on Barry's sofa.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris Allen (past), Barry Allen/Jason Todd
Series: HoodFlash [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828789
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	But For This (part 2)

The second time neither of them actually finishes. They're on Barry's sofa, naked save for their boxers, and it's lazy and slow, both of them stuffed with good food and running on fumes because Barry _insisted_ on spending his day off showing Central City's newest resident all the best haunts – dragging him from one side of town to the other and then out into the sticks. And now, at seven o'clock in the evening, they're more like septuagenarians who need their bedtime than a spry young couple looking to go all night.

Which, strangely enough, seems to be more than fine with both of them. Because Jason hasn't had this since _never_ , and Barry's been alone since Iris died, and as Barry's breath and his tongue ghost over the shell of Jason's ear, and Jason's hand traces patterns across Barry's arm, and their hips roll languidly against each other, neither of them is exactly soft but nor are they _aching_ with urgency.

It's Jason whose eyelids droop first, and he shifts, resting his ear over Barry's chest, the almost-too-fast beating of his heart and the almost-too-warm heat of his body lulling the younger man further towards sleep. At some point Jason feels lips press against his hair as gentle arms wrap around him, and with a shared "good night," they both drift off together.


End file.
